toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Do or Die Restaurant
The Do or Die Restaurant in Blur Valley is a well sought-out restaurant which is known for its "Off the Reservations List" Challenge. Description On the outside, the place looks like a rundown shack with a red-shingled roof, faded grey walls and a dim glowing pink neon sign showing the name on the outskirts of the city. However, don't let it's outward appearance fool you; inside it appears like a 5-Star Restaurant with red velvet carpetting, pristine marble tables with purple silk tableclothing, a huge 20 ton crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a spiral staircase leading down into a basement where those who don't have a reservation dine and where the kitchen is located. Their are 10 floors of the building of which all are dining areas; floors 1 through 5 are reserved for those with reservations and floors 6 through 10 are for those who don't. Floor 10 is the floor where the kitchen lies. The plates and silverware used there are made from the skin of Ebony Specter. There is no dress code for entering the establishment, but the staff are all formally dressed and eager to serve. This is one of the only restaurants in the world which has a strict policy on reservations. They will serve you even if you don't have a reservation, but if you have no reservation, you must take the "Off the Reservations List" Challenge. With Reservation Getting a Reservation To get a reservation to dine at this restaurant, one must make a reservation at least a month in advance; the best time to call is early in the morning during the hours of 6 AM and 11 AM. One must pay they're admission fees with their bill. A table for one typically costs 74,000,000 yen while a party of 10 to 20 can cost around 74.5 Billion yen. Dining If you get a reservation, the establishment shall allow you to eat on one of the top floors (Floors 1-5). Without Reservation Off the Reservations List Challenge Many people, typically Bishokuya don't make reservations to this place for one reason: they come to play the "Off the Reservations List" Challenge. In this challenge, the diners first order from the menu to see what they would like to eat at the door. The staff then write down a list of the ingredients they will need for each dish. The diners have until closing time to find these ingredients and bring them back to the restaurant. If they are successful, the chefs shall cook the meal as expected. If they fail, they go hungry. Bishokuyas enjoy coming here because it tests there speed and versatility as hunters. Dining If you have completed the challenge, the staff will invite you inside and lead you to the lower floors (Floors 6-10) where a table will be set for you. Those who come without a reservation don't have to pay an admission fee. Menu Appetizers *Foiegrastamus Hide - The hide of the Foiegrastamus, with your choice of Poutine Swamp Gravy or Wulstar Sauce Fruit. Fully Cooked or Smoked. Price: *Grillthanthemum - A generous plate of 8 Grillthanthemum tops. Price: * Genesaurus Moink Balls - The ground beef meat from the Genesaurus made into meatballs, given spicy Italian flavor, wrapped in bacon made from the pork meat of the same beast, seasoned with a special rub and lightly grilled. Impaled on individual skewers, 12 on a plate. Price: *Killermari Calamari - A lovely calamari with a mild buttery flavour, firm and chewy. Available in either Regular or Spicy Killermari. Price: Regular - * Peacock Quail Eggs - One of the fancier dishes on the menu, this plate consists of 16 Poached Peacock Quail Eggs perched in the center of a Cream Mushroom and a hollandaise sauce made from the same type of egg. Price: * Popper Garlic - A plate of 6 dehusked Popper Garlic bulbs, grilled and served on a bacon weave bed. Price: * Pot Stickorms - Freshly caught Pot Stickorms, fried to a golden brown and soaked in the broth of a Stock Pelican. Price: Soups *Genesaurus & Noodle Soup - All five types of meat of a Genesaurus, cut into chunks with noodles and a light tasting broth. Price: * Graceful Soup - * Ice Hell Special Stew - A hearty stew made from Silver Grizzly Meat, Icicallions, Hot Mushrooms and Hell and Back Snow Peas. Price: *Lily of the Ramen - A species of lily, fully bloomed into a ramen flavoured flower. Comes complete with noodles, broth, dried seaweed and other ingredients. Price: * Oden Onsen - A delectible onsen with the ingredients enlarged. Served in a large bowl and contains boiled eggs, daikon radishes, fish cakes, konnyaku and other ingredients in a soy-flavoured broth. Price: *Rock River Soup - One of the purest soups in the world. Filled with vitamins and minerals collected from the Rock River Falls from where it's collected. Price: *Silver Taraba Miso Soup: Miso Soup made from Silver Taraba Crab, Sea Tofu, Lotusconbu, Snap Mushrooms, and a special Do or Die Danshi. Price: * Tail Soup - The tentacle tails of a Sky Scum boiled in a broth of a Stock Pelican and spiced with the wings of a Butterspice. Price: Salads * Genesaurus Caesar Salad - Sandwiches * Alpastoraptor Pita - The meat of an Alpastoraptor sliced thin and stuffed into a warm pita bread. Meat available in Sweet, Mild or Spicy and served with your choice of one of 4 Saucetopus dipping sauces: Soy Saucetopus, Tacocto, Vinegartopus, or Worcestopus. Price: * Aurex Veggie Burger - The meat of the Aurex grilled into a juicy, thick patty and topped with Aurex vegetation. Available with added Sunshine Cheese or Bacon Leaves. Comes with side of Oni-on rings, Karaageha Wings or Black Grass Mini-Salad or Baked Potaco. Price: * Genesaurus Club Sandwich - * Red King Craburger - The body of a Red King Craburger served with Bacon Leaves. Price: Pastas * Magmacaroni Gratin - A natural macaroni gratin, piping hot from the bowels of the Natural Food Volcano. Price: * Shrimpfly Noodles - Shrimpfly meat and noodles from the Yakisahara. Served with broth made from Bakun Sea Urchin. Price: 27,955 yen Seafood *Aba Loneef - Available braised, stewed or grilled. Price: 7,750 yen *Baked Calzarp - One whole Calzarp, baked and topped with Foemato Sauce, Parmensansho Fruit, pine nuts and pesto. Calzarp insides include vegetarian, meatlover's, pepperoni, three cheese, chicken, Hawaiian, Canadian, and spicy Italian. Price: * Dragoon Shark Hakarl - The meat of a Dragoon Shark which has been specially fermented and has been dried for five months. Available in normal, Gamma, Beta and Alpha Dragoon Shark and served with rye bread and butter from the Butter Tree. Price: * Fried Horse Macko - Piping hot fried Horse Mackerel from the Fried Horse Macko Tree. Served with Palmed Meat Rice coconut. Price: * Hammerhead Claw Lobster - Succulant, freshly caught beast, boiled and served alongside the claws in the form of sashimi. Served over a bed of steamed Jewel Rice. Price: *Sparibster - One whole Sparibster, garnished with Aluminum Cabbage and comes with your choice of either Ebichiri from the Burning Hot Shrimbeach or Edamamedaka Casserole (Edemamedakas, Jewel Rice, Lapis Lazuli Cheese and Hatake Mushrooms). Price: *Wizard Grouper: Baked or steamed fillets of the Wizard Grouper. Price: Poultry * Sky Scum Teriyaki - Sliced thick and marinated in a special teriyaki sauce and lightly drizzled with honey. Price: 29,100 yen * Trumpeting Devil Breast: A whole Trumpeting Devil breast glazed with Trumpeting Devil egg hollandaise sauce. Price: Entrees *Barag and Cloud Spice Curry - Barag meat marinated in a light yogurt and spice mixture, then added into a Cloud Spice and Air Aqua base. Served from Mild to Extremely Spicy. Price: *Genesaurus Cordon Bleu - *Lion Pig Fillet - The fillet of the Lion Pig smoked with Smoking Quartz and served on a bed of beetroots and a side of Redwood Broccoli Coleslaw. Price: *Marbeled Pork - Grilled meat from the Marbeled Pig, seasoned with Parmensansho Fruit and Horsetail Cinnamon Sticks. Served with your choice of Maoi Potatoes or Miso Fava Bean Salad. Price: *Twice Cooked Biguma Pork - Meat of the Biguma simmered, sliced and then stir fried with Gori Scallions, Cartilage Cabbage and Roast Mochi Pepper in a special sauce. Price: 9,850 yen Desserts *Barag Egg Creme Brulee - Barag eggs turned into a rich custard topped with a layer of contrasting hard melted Caramel Caviar and flavored with Vanilove Fruit. Price: *Gourmet Red and White Zenzai - A sweet and delicious red bean soup made sweet with Red and White Rice Cakes. Price: * Plumpeach Parfait - Pureed plumpeaches served in a parfait with Luxury Cream and graham cracker crumble. Price: * Siren Cherry Pie - A luxurious tasting pie filled with generous halves of Siren Cherries baked in Golden Wheat Pastry crust. Served warm and with a gob of vanilla ice cream from the Ice Cream Mountain Range. Price: Beverages Alcoholic *Blue Hawaiiyokan Juice - The juice of the Blue Hawaiiyokan Fruit, with a light citrus scent and the refreshing taste of Blue Hawaiian Juice. Price: * Drunkard Dunkleostus Blood - * Wine Iceberg - Non-Alcoholic * Moomoo Fruit Juice - The Peach flavored dairy-like juice of the Moomoo Fruit. Price: Trivia Category:Location Category:Original Location Category:Restaurant